Sugar Cubes
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: A story to prove that the nurse hamster, Flora isn't all that bad. Both Sandy and Stan each eat five sugar cubes one day, now there are very hyper... I suck at summaries. Oneshot


**This story was written up to PROVE to people that Flora (the hamster who looks like a nurse) is nicer and better then she seems. Of course, some people think that she thinks that needles cure everything, but she's only joking of that. She's not actually gunna give someone a painful injection just to cure something like a stomach-age.**

**And finally, FLORA IS NOT A STAN STEALER! BLAME STAN FOR FLIRTING WITH HER IF YOU DISLIKE THE COUPLE! Anyway, the story will also have random humor among the other ham-hams, so overall.. enjoy.**

**

* * *

**  
It was a simple, minded morning in the ham-ham clubhouse. Everyone was sitting at the table, drinking sunflower tea as usual. Except Sandy and Stan, who were showing everyone their awesome dancing, Sandy twirled her ribbon and Stan shook his maraca's. However, their dancing was loud as they were singing a random, song after eatting five sugar cubes, they were both very hyper.

"This is the song that never ends!" Sandy and Stan sang. "Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was... and didn't care, just because.. IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!"

The rest of the ham-hams groaned as they dropped their heads to the table, tightly holding onto their ears. Atlast the ham-hams looked at their untouched sugar cubes, then looked back at Sandy and Stan. Looking at their sugar cubes one more time, they nodded their heads no to eatting that, and quickly hid them so Sandy and Stan won't find them and becoming even more hyper.

"LALALALALA!" Stan sang, as he shook his maraca's faster and harder... and accidently whacked one in Sandy's face. Everyone stopped and gasped. Sandy with a blank stare fell to the ground unconsious. Stan couldn't help but giggle for a bit.. then burst into laughing, he was still hyper. The rest of the ham-hams sighed and walked to Sandy, and to set her down in her chair. Hamtaro and Boss shouted at Stan to shut up, but Stan kept on laughing.

Soon, the clubhouse door opened and there was Flora, wearing a brown shoulder bag. "Hamha everyone." she said. The other ham-hams greeted her politely, but payed their attention to Stan, Flora couldn't help but notice. "What happened to Stan?" Flora asked.

"He and Sandy ate five sugar cubes, both were hyper. Stan accidently whacked Sandy using his maraca in her face, she's unconsious and Stan can't stop laughing over what happened." Hamtaro replied, sighing.

"Don't worry." Flora said, she walked up to Stan and took out a giant needle from her bag. "With one simple injection, her face will be recovered from pain and she'll be awake." "Of course she'll wake up." Hamtaro sighed. "Nice knowing you, Sandy."

Suddenly Sandy woke up after hearing what Flora was going to do, screaming she jumped outta her seat and into the basket that was attached to a pully string high above the ham-hams. "Oh Flora, nice to see you." Sandy said, almost laughing.. she was sweating nervously.

Flora put her needle back into her back. "Don't worry everyone, I haven't told you this before... but I know that a needle can't cure everything, and it is quite dangerous. I was once told that sometimes if you scare hamsters, they're a bit bound to get better. Sometimes telling a joke or two, will help. I'm sorry."

"Aw don't worry, we forgive you." Everyone said, Sandy felt alot better.. plus that scare really did recovered her face too. Stan had finished laughing, his hyperness was starting to go down and Sandy was no longer hyper anymore. Hamtaro helped Sandy out of the basket. "So what are we going to do?" Hamtaro asked everyone. The ham-hams paused for a second or so. Suddenly Boss got an idea. "Let's go pick acorns at the park." "Yeah!" Everyone shouted, it was a great idea.

"I'll stay here." Flora said. "Me too." Stan said very flirtly. Flora stared at Stan, he was back to his old flirty self.. which she felt uncomfortable with. She was alot like Pashmina and Bijou, she liked him.. but only as a friend.. and didn't liked it when Stan tried to "score" her. Sandy not knowing that Stan was going to hang with Flora, followed the rest of the ham-hams outside the door.

Flora sat down at the table, and took out a "Nurse's Weekly" magazine out of her shoulder bag, on it's cover was a very "hot" nurse hamster posing. This weekly magazine was for female hamsters only, provided helpful health questions n' answers, health quizes, how to "win" the docter of your dreams, questions that only girls could understand and more. Stan was a little curious about what was in the magazine, he tip-toed behind Flora and peeked over her shoulder.

Flora knew what Stan was doing. "Do you mind?" she asked, annoyed. "Yes." Stan said, still a tiny bit hyper and still trying to read the book from behind the brown and white-hamster. Flora rolled up her magazine and whacked it on Stan's head. "Ouch!" He cried as he held his head in pain. Finally Flora smacked a giant bandaid on his head which also covered his ears and eyes. Turning back to the magazine, she read it has Stan walked around blindly, trying to pull the sticky bandaid off of him. And at the same time, the ham-hams returned with acorns.

Sandy first noticed Stan, but she chuckled to herself. She knew Stan had flirted with Flora, and then he got what was coming for him.


End file.
